It has been suggested on an experimental basis that elevated intraglomerular pressure leads to glomerulosclerosis. The regulation of angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) production plays a central role in maintaining normal intraglomerular pressure. This project was designed to isolate the gene encoding ACE from mouse kidney to further study the regulation and expression of the enzyme.